


Doll

by bugwhore



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, idk what to tag it with, this is just a self indulgent fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugwhore/pseuds/bugwhore
Summary: Shuichi is stunningly beautiful. That’s what Korekiyo thinks.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m bad at writing lol sorry

It took all of Shuichi’s power not to be sick when Korekiyo’s hand snaked up his shirt, and he backed him up into the wall.   
“You’ve always caught my eye, Saihara,” Korekiyo cooed. Korekiyo was tall, but he seemed so much taller when he was pressed up against you. Well, it made sense, Shuichi thought. He had to look up to meet his eyes with Shinguji. The moan that came out of the taller man’s throat almost made him wish he never looked up. It was disgusting.   
“You’re like a beautiful, perfect, porcelain doll.” His fingers ghosted over Saihara’s cheek. Saihara had to squeeze his eyes shut. He turned his head away from Korekiyo in a weak attempt to get away, which only resulted in Shinguji pressing closer. His sickening smile turned to a more agitated expression. “Beautiful,” he muttered, hands creeping further up Shuichi’s stomach to his chest. But, Shuichi didn’t feel beautiful. He felt violated.   
This wasn’t Saihara’s first rodeo. He’d been touched like this before, but it never went past groping and grinding. He wished it stayed that way. 

“Shinguji,” He whined. “Please, I- I don’t want to do this.”   
Shinguji’s expression warped into something sinister when Shuichi put his hands on his chest, trying to push him away. It stayed like that for a minute, before he let out a quiet, breathy laugh. “Oh, Saihara. I *know* you don’t want this. That’s what gets me so turned on.” Shuichi could feel Kiyo’s bulge grinding against him. “Its so funny, how that is. People consider this to be morally wrong.” He clamped a hand over his mouth, to stop the gags and coughs that were about to spill out of him. “But, morality is subjective, is it not? Who’s to tell me that my sense of morality is wrong? Why, I could even say that you’re going against my morals right now, Saihara. You should be on your knees for me, my porcelain doll.” 

That sent Shuichi over the edge. This was all too much. Tears pricked at his eyes as he scrambled to escape Korekiyo’s grip, but it was to no avail, considering that he was half his size.   
Korekiyo was done playing games. He wanted to play with his doll, rather than just admire it. He put his knee between Shuichi’s thighs to pin him to the wall, and carefully undid each button on the smaller boy’s shirt. Shuichi was shaking, tears dripping down his cheeks. Kiyo gave him a sympathetic look, wiping the tears from his cheeks. “Don’t cry, my dear. You’ll love it.”   
He absolutely would *not* love it.

Once Shuichi’s shirt was undone, Kiyo started working on his belt, and his fly. He loved to watch the pools of fear pour from Saihara’s eyes, but he wanted more. So, he kissed him. Shuichi was quick to accept the kiss, desperate for this to be over. But quickly, it turned into more than a quick peck on the lips. Korekiyo’s tongue forced itself between the shorter boy’s lips, and he let out a soft whine. He practically tongue-fucked Saihara’s mouth, their messy kiss sending drops of saliva to dribble down his chin. When the kiss was over, Saihara gave a sigh of relief. Korekiyo almost laughed. This was nowhere near over. 

Kiyo ran his hand over the bulge in Saihara’s boxers, and it drew a breathy whine out of him. He was getting desperate.   
In one swift movement, Shinguji flipped Saihara around, and pulled his pants down to his thighs.   
“Oh, my.” Korekiyo’s tone dropped. Shuichi felt hands prying his thighs apart. He wish he didn’t. “I guess you’re not a perfect porcelain doll after all. You’re all scarred.” Kiyo landed a hard smack to Shuichi’s thigh, which earned a yell and a moan from the smaller boy. He was fucking humilated. He never wanted to let anyone see his cuts. He didn’t want it to happen like this. 

“Stop, please,” A quiet sob spilled from Shuichi, and Shunguji chuckled.   
“You’re no good, Saihara. Nobody wants to play with a doll like you. You’re just lucky I’m as loving as I am.” He clawed his nails at the cuts, re-opening the fresh ones. Shuichi cried out, arching his back and pressing his face against the wall. “Dont expect special treatment, though. A disgusting thing like you is worth nothing to me.”   
Shuichi nodded in response, and Kiyo laughed. 

Saihara could feel his hard cock pressing against the elastic of his boxers, and a small, cold, wet patch where his precum had soaked into the fabric. Despite what his body was saying, he didn’t want this. He hated it. 

Korekiyo pulled Saihaira’s shirt off of his back, and sighed at the hundreds, if not thousands of cuts that littered the rest of Saihara’s body. They crept up his arms, neck, hips... and thats only what he could see from the back. A lot of them were just scars, but a lot were fresh.   
“What am I going to do with a doll like you, hm?” Korekiyo slid Shuichi’s boxers down to his thighs, groping his perfect ass. “Why don’t I just break you a little more? Its not like it matters. You’re too broken for anyone to love. You’re no longer a beautiful doll, you’ve reduced yourself to a filthy toy.”   
Saihara sobbed. His crying was quiet, but definitely audible. He just wanted it to be over.

He felt something warm and wet trickle across his hole, and it made him shiver. Kiyo had spat on him. Wait, was this supposed to work as lube? It wouldn’t be enough.   
He heard a belt jingle, and then a zipper.  
“Wait, no, Shinguji, please. It’s not enough, please.“ His pleads were for nothing. He felt the tip of Kiyo’s cock press against him. With no warning, Kiyo slammed his dick into the smaller boy, and Saihara *screamed.* Kiyo didn’t even bother to work him open. His cock was too much for a small, frail boy like Saihara.  
He worked at a merciless pace, fucking into him like he was, quite literally, toy. 

Saihara sobbed and sobbed, but he couldn’t hold back the moans that’d spill from his lips every time Kiyo would hit his prostate. It was all too much.   
Shinguji would growl and groan every time Saihara would clench around him. Every whine, sob, and moan that Shuichi made, only motivated him to get rougher. Every time Kiyo thrusted into him, Shuichi would hit the wall. It all hurt. It hurt too much. 

When Korekiyo pulled out, Shuichi almost dropped to his knees to thank god. But his relief vanished when he felt hands pull at his hips.   
Kiyo pushed him down, laying him on his back, and was quick to resume fucking him. Now, he could watch all of Saihara’s pathetic struggling and crying.  
Nails scraped at the open cuts on his arms, and Shuichi screamed louder than he had before. The distress in his voice would have terrified any sane person, but he could feel Shinguji’s cock twitch with arousal inside of him. It was disgusting. 

As he was getting closer to release, Korekiyo’s thrusts became more erratic. It hurt. It hurt so fucking much, but Shuichi just had to bare it out a little longer. His vision started to go blurry. He was about to cum.

“Shin- hah, Shinguji-! Please, no, no, please- oh, fuck-!” 

Everything went white when he came. He could feel himself shaking. The sound he made was humiliating. If he didn’t want to kill himself before, he would have definitely wanted to do it now.  
He could feel Korekiyo’s cock pulsing as he came inside of him. It was disgusting. Not as disgusting as the feeling of cum and blood dripping down his ass, though. That was a feeling he’d never be able to wash off. 

He heard a zipper, the jingle of a belt, and a sad sigh. Korekiyo towered above him.   
“Such a shame. I hope you learned something, today,” He spat. Shuichi couldnt do anything but sob in response.   
It took him a while before he could finally bring himself to get up off of the floor. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to feel anything anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick ending lol

“C’mere, doll.” 

The nickname has always sent a shiver down Saihara’s spine, but he refused to tell him. Rantaro shouldn’t have to listen to his sob story. 

“Yessir.” Shuichi sat in Rantaro’s lap, and froze when he felt the taller man’s bulge press against him. It was like the world stopped. The look on Rantaro’s face was too familiar, and it made him sick. He wore the same lustful smile that Korekiyo had. Rantaro chuckled.

“Sorry, are you not up for it? We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.”

“No, I’m ready.” 

Saihara didn’t even hesitate with his response. He didn’t want to upset Rantaro. Korekiyo didn’t like it when he resisted, so Rantaro wouldn’t, either. He didn’t want to hurt, he just had to get it done. 

“Whatever you say.”

Rantaro pulled Shuichi into a quick kiss before grinding up against his ass. Shuichi didn’t want this. He shuffled out of Rantaro’s lap, unzipping his pants and slipping down his boxers. Rantaro was a little shaken by Shuichi’s eagerness, but he wasn’t complaining. Well, he wasn’t complaining until Saihara started stripping his own clothes off. He was covered head to toe in cuts and scars, more than he had before. Some were fresh, and still bleeding. The dried blood caught on the fabric of his shirt, and reopened the wounds. Rantaro looked horrified. 

“Hey, doll, we need to stop.” 

“No, no... no.” Shuichi was shaking ever so slightly. The nickname didn’t make things any better. Before Rantaro could say anything else, Shuichi was in his lap, hovering over his cock. He sat down far too fast, a loud, pained sound escaping his lips. Tears pricked at his eyes, and he clung to Rantaro. 

“I’ll- I’m broken! I’m sorry you don’t want a broken doll like me!” Shuichi sobbed, grinding against Rantaro’s cock. “You’ll love me anyways, won’t you?! Please, please!”   
His movements were quick, hips jerking and trembling. 

“Baby, mm, fuck! Stop!” Rantaro tried to pry Shuichi off of him, but only ended up scratching and reopening his cuts. Shuichi screamed at the pain. It got him off a lot more than he’d like to admit. Shuichi felt himself getting close. Everything shook more than it did than before, and it all felt like too much. 

“Mm, Kiyo- Korekiyo-!” He called the wrong name when he came. 

Rantaro came when he felt Shuichi clench around him, letting out a low, guttural moan. They were both in shock. 

Shuichi was horrified at himself for calling the wrong name, and Rantaro was horrified at... well; everything. He didn’t know whether to be mad at Shuichi, or scared for him. It was all too much. Shuichi just sat in Rantaro’s lap and sobbed. He clung to him, soaking his shirt in tears and drool. Rantaro held him oh-so gently, rubbing his back and whispering. 

“I love you no matter what. Don’t worry.” As heartbroken as he felt, Rantaro truly did love Shuichi. He rocked him gently like a sad child, until the scarred boy fell asleep in his arms. 

It’d be okay when he woke up. It was okay. He is loved, despite being broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi what fucked up shit do i write next . thinking about shuichi jerking off to maggots . maybe that’s next


End file.
